


Butterfly

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Queerditch pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Queerditch pub.

She's delicate, she's fluttering, she sees the world and Ginny upside down and proper. Ginny thought she was the one who flew, Quidditch robes like wings, the broom snug between her legs, but Luna's hovering above her now, powdered skin, darting tongue.

Luna's been in a cocoon for years, but she knew what she was waiting for. Who she was waiting for, and now she's broken free and unwrapped Ginny, damp wings, eyes bright, freckles dusted between her thighs so sweet. They're both fluttering now, strong, dark, strange, flying on white sheets twisting and flowers exploding honey behind their eyes.


End file.
